


Natalis Vota

by Laviente



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Romance, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laviente/pseuds/Laviente
Summary: --This was silly. Completely and utterly unnecessary. But by the same token, Kurapika was silently appreciative. As childish as it seemed, Chrollo really had gone out of his way to do all this for him. The least he could do was show his gratitude.--Chrollo has planned something special for Kurapika.





	Natalis Vota

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Colicade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colicade/gifts).



> Hello again dear readers. I come bearing another oneshot. Yep. Two in one day. This time, unlike my last one, this one is full of fluff and everything cutesy.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to the wonderful Colicade! It is yet, another birthday gift. ♡

“Chrollo…”

 

"Not yet."

 

Kurapika couldn’t see. Everything was blanketed in a cover of darkness from the thick,  _and gaudy_ wrap that was around his eyes. The only part of his senses that were functioning without being hindered was the ability to touch.

 

Still, he could feel himself being guided as two firm hands had found purchase upon his shoulders and were directing him slowly,  _purposely_ towards some unknown destination. But there were only a few places they could go since Chrollo was maneuvering him around their home.

 

Of course, Kurapika wasn’t entirely thrilled as the older man had practically seized him the moment he walked through the front door; he didn’t even have time to take off his shoes! Much less divest himself of the suit he wore and into something more comfortable before finding himself in the position he was in now.

 

“This is ridiculous! When will I be able to take this thing off?” Kurapika groused, though Chrollo continued leading him without any chance of belaying their little junket. He could practically  _feel_ the older man’s smirk to his commentary.  _Damn him._

 

“Shhh. Patience. Just a little further.” Chrollo purred. The tone only served to irritate Kurapika more, but he soon relented as he knew there would be no winning this banter against his lover. He just sighed in abject defeat. Later, he would be sure to give the older man a proper verbal beating.

 

“You really are hopeless.”

 

“But it’s one thing you love about me.”

 

Finally, they came to a stop and even though the pads of Chrollo’s fingers dug slightly against his flesh through the fabric of his suit, the pressure was no less welcomed as any of his lover’s past touches. It was one thing Kurapika adored about Chrollo,  _even loved_. It was just one of those rare circumstances where the Kurta wished Chrollo wasn't circumspect with his actions.

 

“There.” Slowly, he felt the cloth being removed from his eyes and once it fell completely away, the light that hit him forced Kurapika to hiss as it took time for him to adjust. It was blinding, almost unjustly painful and it was another thing he was silently cursing Chrollo for. What else was the older man going to torture him with next? “You can look now.”

 

As Kurapika's vision started to focus, the sight of something large and dark came into view. It took mere moments - god he was feeling slightly dizzy - before he was finally able to view his surroundings. It was then he noticed the cake sitting in the center of the dining room table topped with chocolate frosting and candles. Nineteen of them to be exact. Upon closer inspection, in red gel lettering, the words ‘Happy Birthday Kurapika’, was written out - albeit sloppily across its surface. The blond frowned.

 

“What is all this?” He questioned, turning his head to look over his shoulder at the older man, blue eyes undoubtedly flashing with a mixture of bewilderment and ambiguity.

 

“It’s for your birthday, Kura. Or did you somehow, forget?”

 

“I know it’s my birthday, Chrollo. Just - Why all this?”

 

For a moment Chrollo looked thoughtful, then stepped into the view of those alluring blue eyes that the older man found himself constantly mesmerized by. Especially when they turned into that beautiful, incandescent scarlet. “It was just something I had been planning. We've both been so busy lately, especially because of your work at the Nostrade manor, so I figured with your birthday, why not take the time to celebrate?”

 

Moving closer to the blond, Chrollo let his arms slip around Kurapika and pulled his lover’s smaller, lithe frame against his firm chest, lips lowering to brush teasingly against Kurapika’s ear, “Besides, you need a break. Live a little.” He hummed against its shell before nibbling on it softly, just above that dazzling earring the Kurta always wore. He then pulled away.

 

Kurapika had to breathe slowly, for the necessity to recover after he suddenly lost the air in his lungs left him feeling imbalanced and credulous. How Chrollo was always able to do this to him had the blond entirely baffled. But the remembrance of those lips against his skin left him feeling enraptured.

 

“You didn’t have to go through all this.” Kurapika tried to protest, but judging from the look on his lover’s visage, the older man was having none of it.

 

“Come now Kurapika. Don’t let any of this go to waste. You should blow out the candles and make a wish at least.”

 

It was silly. Completely and utterly _unnecessary_. But by the same token, Kurapika was silently _appreciative._ As childish as it seemed, Chrollo had gone out of his way to do all this for him. The least he could do was show his gratitude. Walking around his lover, he strode up to the table where the cake was sitting while adorned with those lit candles and bent down to blow them out, extinguishing them all at once. Done. He also had silently made his wish.

 

“There. Was that hard?” Chrollo practically chided, though his tone had a playful, sarcastic overtone and he gently grappled the blond’s hips, turning the younger man around to face him once more, “Now, would you like to taste the cake? It’s vanilla flavored with chocolate frosting.”

 

Before Kurapika could respond, warm lips crashed against his own, drawing him down into a gentle, passionate kiss. Once the initial shock subsided, the Kurta wasted no time and easily melded into it, accepting the act _without_ question and kissing back in kind with equal fervor and earnest. Chrollo tasted just as Kurapika had always remembered and he sighed happily against their lock, his own slender hands slipping their way up to thread amid soft, raven-hued locks.

 

Moments had passed on without any pause, and the partake of their sensual embrace left them feeling _titillated,_ both highly compelled to continue and too impotent to stop. Chrollo’s hands had been caressing over the shape of Kurapika’s hips and thighs before trailing up to this back and letting the tips of his fingers trail along the younger man’s spine. He tried to memorize every aspect of the Kurta’s body, each part was vastly unique but special, and Chrollo couldn’t help but smile at the thought. Of course, it stood to reason that he had done this many times before, but the older man _never_ passed up any opportunity when it presented itself.

 

Kurapika was just too _delicious_ but also _precious_ not to do so.

 

When the need for air presented itself, Chrollo severed the kiss and gazed breathlessly into those gorgeous blue eyes. “Happy Birthday, Kura.” He uttered, though his voice was slightly raspy.

 

It took a few seconds for Kurapika to parse what his lover had said, but immediately afterward a gentle, pleased smile crossed over his features, “You’re still impossible, but I love you.” He added, now reaching over to let his fingers dance over the skin of Chrollo’s cheek.

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love you just the same.” The raven-head finalized, then turned his attention back towards the now abandoned cake. “Perhaps we should eat some of this before it gets stale.”

 

Sweets were something Kurapika wasn’t _hugely_ interested in, but this was his birthday, and he would indulge the man. Wasting food _wasn’t_ an option either, and he didn’t want to seem ungrateful for all the trouble and effort his lover had gone through in doing this for him.

 

It was the _thought_ that count.

 

“Maybe next time, we can do without the cake.” Kurapika mused as he looked at the older man from the corner of his eye while he began cutting the dessert into slices.

 

Chrollo simply chucked. “I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be one of my shorter fics, but the the idea was so simple, yet impossible to pass up. Sometimes short and to the point can be just as amazing as something long and intricate. I hope you guys enjoyed this. :3
> 
> Happy birthday Colicade! ♡♡♡
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter and [Tumblr](http://jaded-child.tumblr.com/).


End file.
